Every Hunter Knows
by Quinny.555
Summary: Spencer Reid's teammates notice something is off about their colleague, and confront him about it. The Winchester brothers get a call from their old friend who now works for the FBI, but it is anything but a social call. First in my Every Hunter 'Vers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! I think I'm going to be focusing on this story for a while. Next chapter will probably focus on the Winchesters, who I have never written for before, so bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural.**

* * *

Reid sat at his desk, going over his paperwork and smiling. Morgan looked up at him and frowned. Reid had been acting… strange lately. When he looked like he was about to burst out laughing, like he was now, something bad happened. It was freaking him out.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked lightly. Reid looked up.

"Does something have to be funny for me to be smiling?" It was said in such a sickly sweet tone of voice, he could have thought Reid sounded like an angel. But the context and his inflection made him sound almost like a demon. Morgan recoiled slightly.

"I mean, kinda." He mumbled. Reid's head snapped up and he looked at Morgan a moment, no longer smiling.

"I disagree." He said, barely controlled temper boiling just below the surface audible in the seemingly innocent words. That was another thing Morgan had noticed was different. His temper was always out of control, he would be fine one minute and passive-aggressively snapping at you the next. It wasn't like when he was on drugs- that was Reid, just really irritable. No, this was completely different. He wasn't even acting like himself. No rambling random facts, no social awkwardness, short temper, morbid comments, less focused on work, he was like a completely different person!

His fashion sense had even changed. He now wore dark clothes that complemented his physique, he wore his sleeves rolled up, he wore jeans every once in a while, and he now had a leather jacket. He seemed to start working out, being much more fit than ever. He had even run faster than Morgan the other day, just to prove he could! And he was cocky too. He cut off his long hair and _styled_ it. It was too strange. JJ walked by the pair, moving slightly further from Reid than she normally would. The whole team had noticed the change.

"We've got a case." She said and hurried away. Reid smiled after her- that creepy smile.

"We've got a case!" He imitated her voice, shocking Morgan once more. Before Morgan could comment, Reid finger gunned at him and spun in his chair before hopping up. He walked confidently to the briefing room. Morgan just stared after him for a moment before getting up and following him. He walked into the briefing room to see Reid standing next to Prentiss, who was sitting in an office chair. She looked somewhere between angry and uncomfortable. As Morgan walked into earshot, he understood why.

"I said, no thanks." She growled.

"Cmon', baby. You haven't even thought about it." He said.

"Reid, what are you doing, man?" Morgan asked as he approached. Prentiss looked grateful.

"I'm just asking Prentiss if she wanted to go to dinner," Reid said a lopsided smile on his face.

"'Asking' is a stretch," Prentiss muttered and Reid's jaw clenched. At that moment, Hotch walked in. Everyone took their seats and Garcia stood in front of them.

"We have women being killed in New York City," Garcia began. "All strangled in their own homes." Morgan had feeling this was going to be a long case.

…

"... Why strangulation?" Prentiss was asking as she tried to ignore how much she looked like all the victims. They were on the jet, bouncing ideas around. Reid was still throwing off that creepy vibe he had been for about two weeks now. She found out he drove a motorcycle the other day. Since when did he do that?

"Maybe he likes to watch the life leave their eyes." Speak of the devil. Reid said it without any of the disgust he would have two weeks ago. Instead, he sounded uncharacteristically… fascinated. She resisted the urge to shudder as he met her eyes. His eyes, previously full of curiosity and warmth, now looked cold and… she didn't know how to describe it. His eyes reminded her of a psychopath's. He looked away as Hotch began talking. She noticed that every time he looked at Hotch, he looked like a predator. Like a snake you didn't know was there until it was too late. Same with Morgan, and every other alpha male he encountered. It made her feel terrible thinking of one of her best friends like this, but he wasn't acting like her best friend. He was acting like a highly functioning psychopath. And that scared her.

…

JJ sat as far from Reid as she could at the police station. The rest of the team had gone out to look at the crime scenes and the coroner. Leaving her alone at the station with Him. She refused to think of him as Reid. Not her Reid. He was just so different. She saw the look in his eyes when he looked at crime scene photos. She heard the comments he made when he thought no one was listening. She remembered how absolutely _disgusted_ he looked when anyone mentioned children. Before she had noticed the more severe changes, she had suggested that he come and play with Henry. Where there was normally adoration and love on his face when the subject of his godson came up, there was hatred and loathing that she couldn't fathom at the time. He, of course, rejected the suggestion. That was when the more drastic changes came about and she began to avoid him. But now she was stuck at the station. With Him. Her least favorite place to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone wanna guess what's going on with Reid? I love all reviews! As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. Obviously.**

* * *

"We might have a new hunt," Sam said, turning to his brother who was sitting on the motel bed next to him.

"Find something good?" Dean asked distractedly, gaze never leaving the T.V. screen.

"More like it found us." This made Dean finally turn away from that doctor show Sam couldn't stand.

"Did it? Is it Bobby?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, thinks there's a witch killing people down in Tennessee," Sam told him.

"Well, then what are we still doing here? Let's go gank some witch-bitches." He said cheerfully, hopping off the bed. Sam chuckled and followed suit, grabbing his duffle and zipping it up. Sam wondered if they should pop in on their friend, Spencer, while they were down that way.

…

Morgan and Prentiss left the morgue, walking through the parking lot.

"Have you noticed something strange going on with Reid lately?" Morgan asked.

"I thought you would never notice." She sighed.

"Oh, trust me, I noticed. I just wasn't sure you had until today." He said as they reached the car.

"How could I _not?_ " She asked, closing her door as Morgan turned on the heat.

"What is going on with him? He's acting like a psychopath." She flinched, not because the words were harsh, but because they were true.

"I know. It's different from his behavior after the Hankle case. He's just not him." She said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"What can we do about it?" He asked.

"An intervention, maybe?" Prentiss suggested.

"Maybe," Morgan muttered.

…

JJ reluctantly walked up to Reid, who was working with his headphones on. He stood at the board, creating the geographical profile. She tapped his shoulder, but he didn't flinch like she had expected him to. Instead, he turned swiftly on his heel. He pulled off the headphones and music blasted out, filling the room. _Loud_ music. She couldn't even imagine turning up the music on her earbuds half as loud. That was when she noticed the genre. It was metal, the singer screaming into the mic. She just stared up at him. He seemed so much taller than he had two weeks ago.

"Did you need something, _Jennifer_?" He sneered, and she couldn't recall what she had come to ask him.

"Uh, do you need any help?" She asked weakly, knowing the offer would not go over well with him. She had expected him to snap, tell her he didn't need help ever and go back to what he was doing. Instead, his eyes softened, almost pleading with her. He looked like he wanted to say something when his eyes hardened again and his jaw clenched so hard it looked like it might shatter. He tensed like he was fighting some internal battle.

"No." He ground out and put his headphones back on, turning away. She was shocked, and sat back down at her seat, deep in thought.

…

The team had a theory that the UNSUB was hunting in bars and clubs, so that's where the team went. Morgan was stuck with Reid at a place called Dan's. They had been there for 30 minutes and Morgan was losing count of how many women had given their numbers to Reid. it was like the kid was just throwing off confidence in waves. Morgan resisted the urge to roll his eyes when a blonde woman in a red dress sauntered up to him, handed him her phone number on a napkin, and whispered something in his ear. She left the bar and Reid tucked the number into the pocket of his leather jacket. Sure, women were still hitting on Morgan, but it was just so weird seeing it happen to the kid.

Morgan took a drink of his beer, when a man walked up to Reid, smiling flirtatiously.

Morgan knew for a fact Reid was completely straight. Last time a man had hit on him, he became an embarrassing mess. Stuttering and blushing, but not knowing how to tell anyone no. But this time, Morgan almost choked on his drink. Because Reid started flirting back. He wound up with a kiss from the man and a phone number. Morgan just stared, shocked beyond words. Mostly because Reid was _straight_ and he just kissed a _man._ Reid wouldn't do that. Then again, Reid wasn't being himself lately.

"Reid, what was that, man?" Morgan asked once the man was gone. Reid shrugged.

"What? He was hot." He said carelessly.

"But, you're straight," Morgan said, deadpan. Reid shrugged again.

"Eh." Was all he said in response, and Morgan just wanted to shake the truth out of him. Instead, he squeezed his fingers tighter around his quickly warming beer, scanning the bar again. By the end of the night, they went home empty-handed and, in Morgans case, with a bad feeling growing in his stomach.

…

Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ were sitting at one of the small groupings of chairs on the jet. Rossi and Hotch were talking, the latter finishing up paperwork. Reid was stretched out on the couch, reading at his super speed. The book was in a language no one on the team recognized. It was older than the ones he usually read, but that was the least strange thing about him as of late. At least, it seemed like the least strange thing.

Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ were quietly talking about how to approach Reid about the way he had been acting.

"Do you think we-" Prentiss was saying when someone spoke behind her.

"Hey, guys." Reid said, causing them all to jump and whip their heads around to look at him. He was leaning casually against the back of Emily's chair.

"Uh, hey." Morgan said in that 'We-weren't-talking-about-you' voice.

"I just wanted to know if any of you wanted to come over to my place to celebrate a good case when we get back?" Reid suggested. He sounded like it wasn't a big deal, but the look in his eyes suggested otherwise.

"Oh, um, I mean yeah, I'd love to," Prentiss said, thinking that this could be the perfect opportunity to find out what was going on with him.

"I'm in," Morgan said, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Sure, sounds like fun." JJ smiled. Maybe they should have thought something was wrong when he actually smiled back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I know, not much Sam and Dean yet, but I just needed to introduce them. I love writing Creepy!Reid. Thank you to all who followed, faved, or reviewed! As always, I hope you enjoyed and I love to hear from my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural.**

* * *

Morgan and JJ pulled up to Reid's apartment complex at about 6:30. He offered to pick her up on his way, so here they were. Morgan turned off the car and turned to her.

"You remember the plan for this 'intervention?'" He asked, though he really didn't need to. It was pretty straightforward.

"Yep, just wait till he's not expecting it, then spring it on him." She muttered, not liking the plan, but not having a better one either. They got out of the car and walked into the building.

JJ knocked on Reid's door, and stood back as she waited for him to answer. Reid opened the door, wearing faded jeans and a band t-shirt, holding a glass of wine.

"Hey, guys!" He said cheerfully, opening the door wider to allow them the enter. They both did, and he shut the door behind them.

"Is Prentiss not here yet?" JJ asked, more to make some sort of conversation than out of any real desire to know. He shook his head, continuing the walk to the kitchen.

"No, but she should be soon. Why don't you guys have a seat?" He gestured to the couch. "I'm going to finish making salsa." He said, and left without another word.

"So, he hasn't tried to kill us yet." Morgan joked quietly. JJ frowned at him. There was a knock at the door and Reid walked out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Prentiss, come in!" They heard Reid say, then Prentiss and Reid entered the living room. She sat down on the couch next to them, and Reid went back into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later, carrying two bowls. One had salsa and the other had blue chips, the kind that Reid liked. Morgan looked at the food suspiciously, until Reid took a bite of it. That was good enough for him, and he too, took a bite.

"Oh, my God." Reid flinched slightly, but it went unnoticed. "This is awesome! Reid, did you make this?" He asked, eating another chip.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He muttered, suddenly not as chipper as he was earlier. JJ wanted to ask why, when Prentiss spoke up.

"Huh, I didn't know you could cook." She said, not in an offensive way, but with slight curiosity. He gave her a sweet smile, and said,

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Prentiss was reminded of how he was toward her after the Hankle case, and frowned.

"Reid, what's going on with you, man?" Morgan asked, and Reid smiled again.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to ask me that." He said, standing. The tone of voice put all of them on edge. "I thought you would have asked before this, really." He laughed. "Because I have been _waiting_ to do this." He said, and flung his arm out. All three of them hit the wall, and stayed there as he laughed. JJ looked on in horror as his eyes turned _black._ She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips, drawing his attention.

"What are you?" Prentiss whispered, because this was not Reid. He tilted his head and walked toward her.

"I'm a demon." He hissed, a crooked smile on his lips. He turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. "And I'm going to kill you and make him watch." He pointed the knife at the body he was possessing.

"Get out of him, you son of a bitch!" Morgan growled. There was a demon _possessing_ his friend, and he was furious.

"Make me." The thing growled back as it walked toward JJ. Morgan was shouting curses, and Prentiss was trying her damndest to move. He lifted the knife with a gleeful smile on his face when he stopped suddenly and coughed. "Stop." He growled, stumbling back and dropping the knife.

Reid watched, imprisoned in his own mind as the thing controlling him walked toward JJ. "Stop." He whispered, and then shouted it. "Stop!" He wouldn't let this thing hurt his family. He fought harder than he had before, willing himself to drop the knife. Then suddenly, like a rubber band breaking, he was back in control. He knew it wouldn't last, but he was going to make the most of it.

JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss fell to the floor as Reid moved further away from them.

"Reid-" JJ said, but he cut her off.

"I'm back in control, but not for long." He ground out, sounding like he was in pain. "I need you to call this number." He recited a number, and the others tried to memorize it. He then proceeded to pull up the rug to reveal a pentagram drawn on the floor.

"What the hell?" Morgan starred. It was drawn in red spray paint, but there was a space where the line was broken. It looked like it had been scraped at with a knife, leaving the floor exposed. Reid grabbed a canister of spray paint from the closet and sprayed the exposed space, effectively closing the circle. Prentiss starred at the phone number she had written down after Reid said it, wondering what whoever it belonged to could do against a demon. JJ starred at Reid as he stepped into the circle, sitting down.

"Don't let me out of this devil's trap, no matter what I do." He told them, and then passed out. JJ gasped and rushed forward, but Morgan caught her arm.

"JJ, he said-"

"Not to let him out." She finished for him. "But I'm not letting him out, I'm going in."

"Jay-je, he's right," Prentiss said quietly before holding up the phone. "We need to call." JJ, who looked torn between going to Reid and following his order, finally decided that she wanted to be here for the call.

…

"Yeah, well, maybe if-" Dean was cut off mid accusation by a loud ringing sound.

"What is that?" Sam asked, argument about pie momentarily forgotten.

"Not mine," Dean said, holding up his phone.

"Not mine either." Sam said as he began to search for the source of the noise. He wound up finding it in the glove box, and realized it was one of Dean's older phones. He answered just as it was about to go to voicemail.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked, as Dean mouthed 'who is it?'. Sam put the phone on speaker.

" _I'm, uh, a friend of Spencer Reid's."_ A feminine voice on the other end said hesitantly, and sam had a bad feeling.

"And may I ask why you're calling and not him?" He was dreading the answer.

" _Something happened, and it's kind of crazy and I have no idea why he asked us to call you, but-"_ She cut herself off. " _He's- possessed."_ She said reluctantly, and the boys shared a look.

"We'll be there in an hour and a half." Dean said, pushing on the gas pedal. Sam hung up the phone, and looked at his brother.

"How does he always manage to get himself into trouble?" Sam muttered.

"Every hunter knows, the only way out..." He trailed off, letting the end of the sentence go unspoken.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think? As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural.**

* * *

"I am going to skin you alive if you don't let me out of this trap." The thing wearing Reid hissed. Morgan wanted to scream, or punch something, or both because this was just so _wrong._ Not that this was the worst threat he had ever received, but because it was _Reid._ Instead, he just raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were planning to do that anyways." He said sardonically. The thing grinned at him.

"No, the death itself would have been quick, albeit painful." It leaned closer slightly, and Morgan resisted the urge to move back. Prentiss was sitting on the couch, silently watching the exchange and trying to wrap her head around this whole 'demon' thing. Compartmentalizing could only work so well in a situation you felt so out of your depth in. JJ had gone into the kitchen, probably to get away from the thing wearing Reid. She wouldn't think of this as Reid, and she needed something to call whatever was controlling her friend.

"You got a name?" She drawled from where she sat, drawing It's attention.

"Everybody's got a name, darlin'." It said, flashing a cheeky grin.

"Care to tell me yours?" She asked instead of correcting the nickname. It seemed to be thinking about how to answer that when there was a knock at the door.

"I can get that, if you let me out of this circle. I am the host of this fine get together after all." It said, and Morgan snorted before moving to get it. There were two men standing at the door, the shorter one's fist raised to knock again. They were both dressed in layers of flannel.

"You gonna let us in, or…" The shorter on asked as he lowered his hand, and the taller on stomped on his foot.

"Um, yeah," Morgan said, moving down the hall and leaving the door open in invitation. The profiler side of his brain noted that they acted like brothers, if they weren't actually related. There was a 'smack' behind him followed by a "What was that for?" from the taller one. JJ and Prentiss met them in the hallway, just out of the demon's sight.

"I'm Morgan, and these are JJ and Prentiss," Morgan said, using their work names out of habit.

"Yeah I'm Dean and this is Sam." The shorter one said, and Sam held up a hand in greeting. It wasn't nearly as awkward as Reid's wave, but the gestures were so similar it mad JJ want to cry.

"So, care to tell us what's going on here?" Prentiss broke the brief silence, a hand on her hip.

"Well, we need to see him for ourselves, but you were probably right about possession," Dean said.

"That's not what I mean." She said, and Sam tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Demons don't exist." She said bluntly. "And now our teammate is possessed by one."

"You don't-" Dean cut himself off. "Of course you don't know." He muttered.

"We don't know what?" JJ asked.

"The supernatural is real. All of it. Ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, ghouls, you name it."

"You can't be serious." Morgan scoffed. "I mean demons I can get behind, seeing as there's one in the living room. But… all of it? How would no one notice?"

"That's where we come in," Sam said.

"We hunt the supernatural, keeping oblivious people safe from the things that go bump in the night." Dean finished for him. "And so does your friend in there."

"Spence?" JJ asked incredulously.

"Well, he used to." Sam corrected.

"Speaking of…" Dean said, walking into the living room. The demon looked up.

"Got them caught up yet?" It sneered. Dean nodded.

"Oh, yeah. And now, I want to know, how did you do it?" He nodded toward Reid.

"Do what?" The thing asked, looking at him with Reid's large hazel eyes. Dean shook his head.

"Looks like you're going to need more motivation," Dean muttered, and he strode forward. He pulled out his gun and clocked him over the head, and the demon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell?" Morgan asked, outraged. The thing wasn't going anywhere, so why did he have to hurt Reid?

"We need to get him into a chair, and tie his arms down." He said, walking into the kitchen to grab one. Sam pulled the duffle bag off his shoulder and onto the floor, unzipping it to pull out rope.

"What are you guys, serial killers?" JJ muttered when he opened the bag. It had knives, guns, rope, torches, flasks, and number of other things.

"Hunters." Sam corrected as Dean walked in with a kitchen chair.

"You gonna help, or what?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the agents and his brother.

They secured Reid to the chair in the circle, waiting for him to wake up.

"How do you two know Reid?" Prentiss asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"We met as kids," Sam said, and Dean chuckled.

"I don't know if I would classify twelve-year-old Spencer as a kid." He shook his head. There was a low moan, and all of their heads whipped around to find the source of the sound.

"Asshole move, Winchester." The thing muttered.

"You know what else is an asshole move?" Dean asked as he strode over to it.

"What's that?" It asked dryly.

"Possessing Reid." He answered simply, and the thing snorted. "But what I want to know is why."

"Why what?" It asked again.

"Why go to so much trouble to possess someone like Spencer?" Sam asked.

"I needed a meatsuit, and this one was just so pretty." It said, smiling creepily. Morgan growled under his breath, but Sam just shook his head.

"How did you even do it?" The thing just looked at him, his mouth set in a firm line. He looked to Dean and he nodded. Dean walked into the circle and began unbuttoning Reid's vest. The thing growled and gnashed It's teeth, but Dean kept going.

"What are you doing?" Morgan demanded.

"Looking for his tattoo," Dean said, and the thing chuckled.

"Spence doesn't have a tattoo." JJ scoffed.

"Well, if that's true, I'm going to kick his ass," Dean muttered. "This tattoo keeps demons out. Any hunter who knows anything about hunting has one. Show em', Sam." He said, and Sam rolled his eyes but did as bid. He unbuttoned the top part of his shirt and pulled it down until the tattoo was visible. Morgan squinted at it.

"There is no way Reid has that anywhere on his body." He said, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand.

Dean struggled to get the tie off, the demon growling curses the whole time.

"You got personal space problems or something?" Dean asked.

"I'm not as bad as him. He is objecting strongly to being undressed."

"That sounds like Reid." Morgan muttered. Dean had his shirt all the way unbuttoned and cursed.

"He doesn't have one anymore," Dean muttered grimly as he looked at the burn where his tattoo used to be.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I meant to post yesterday but my internet crashed :(. Thank you to all who have followed, faved, or reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural.**

* * *

JJ looked at the burn on her friend's skin and wanted to throw up. There used to be a tattoo _there?_ It was where his bicep met his shoulder, a place she had never actually never seen before. He never rolled up his sleeves very far, even before the Hankle case. It only now occurred to her that she had never actually seen him without a shirt. He wasn't skinny like she imagined, or as pale. He wasn't buff like Morgan, but he wasn't thin like she had always assumed. He had the body of a swimmer, lean with well-defined arms and broad shoulders.

"Let's just get this done," Sam muttered, thinking that they should call Castiel to heal the burn. Dean sighed and pulled out their dad's journal.

"What are you going to do?" Prentiss asked.

"Exorcism," Sam said as Dean flipped through the pages.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,"_ Dean began, and the demons breathing picked up.

" _Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas,"_ The demon shook it's head.

"Jess was cute, you know that?" It said, and both the brothers paused.

"What did you just say?" Sam growled. It smiled.

"I was there when they killed her. Her screams were like music." It taunted, and Sam wanted to stab it. He knew that it wanted him to kill Ried in a fit of rage, so he continued the chant.

" _eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…"_

"Being in his memories is like watching a movie." It continued through gritted teeth. "And there are some things in here that shocked me."

" _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…"_

"Like the drug addiction." It said, and Dean stumbled over his words. Drug addiction? "That day at the football game was fun, huh JJ? He was thinking about what he had deemed 'The Goal Post Incident' the whole time." It taunted. "You ever wonder why he was such a crappy shot during his qualifications, Morgan? I can tell you it's not from lack of talent." It spoke over the incantation. "It was noble of you to take that beating at the church for him, Prentiss. But he would have willingly taken twice that it if it kept you out of the line of fire, and guilt has been eating him ever since." It hissed the last part, eyes turning into obsidian pools.

" _quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed as black smoke poured out of his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he fell forward against his bindings. JJ ran forward to untie him, extremely disturbed at what she had just heard and seen.

"Reid, Reid, can you hear me?" She asked gently, and he groaned. She sighed with relief. Everyone moved to help, but Sam and Morgan got there first. The ropes were quickly untied, and Sam lifted him bridal style. He lifted the tall man and set on the bed in his bedroom. He looked down at his friend sadly, knowing what it was like to have a demon exorcized from your body. He would be wiped out for hours, maybe even days if it was that bad.

"We should call Cas," Dean muttered from somewhere behind him. Sam nodded absentmindedly.

"Whos Cas? Another hunter?" Morgan asked from the doorway, reluctant to let another stranger near his vulnerable and unconscious friend.

"Um… not really," Sam hedged. Morgan raised an eyebrow, but it was Prentiss who spoke up.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, boys." She said sardonically. Dean snorted.

"He's an angel." He said, and JJ looked up from where she had been mournfully looking at Reid's unconscious form.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"Dead serious." Was Deans response.

"Hello, Dean." A gravelly voice spoke from behind the group, and all of them accept Sam jumped. The three agent's hands went to their belts, instinctively reaching for their weapons until they heard Dean say,

"Dammit, Cas! We've talked about this."

"I announce myself. Is that not what you told me to do?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy, and JJ just thought he was adorable.

"You sneaked!" He accused.

"I did not," Castiel argued. "You would not have heard me at all if my objective had been to 'sneak'."

"This is an angel?" Morgan asked, apparently unimpressed.

"Yes." The trenchcoat-wearing man said firmly.

"Castiel," Sam said, drawing the angels attention. "We called for a reason. Can you heal this burn?" He asked, gesturing to it but not touching. Castel gave him a look that basically said, 'of course I can heal a simple burn, you prat,' before approaching the unconscious man. Prentiss was about to protest when the man reached out and a white glow emanated from under his hand. He pulled away to reveal perfectly healed skin. JJ gasped, Morgan just blinked, and Prentiss's mouth gaped like a fish.

"How did you-" Morgan cut himself off. Castiel gave him a strange look.

"I am an angel of the Lord." He said as if that would help Morgan understand.

"Jesus," Prentiss whispered.

"No, _Castiel_ ," Cas said, exasperated. Why did humans always insist that he was Jesus?

"Alright, Cas, lets just…" Dean dragged the still frowning angel from the room. JJ approached Reid and gently touched his arm as if the injury would reappear again if she pushed too hard. She cleared her throat.

"Is he, uh, always like that?" She asked. Sam chuckled.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Wow, I'm sorry guys, I did not mean to take this long in posting. To the Guest that wants me to continue: I seldom, if ever, abandon stories I've posted. I think it's unfair to fans who are invested in it. But thank you, I try! :) Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, or faved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Since the case they had just gotten off was a long one, Hotch had arranged for them to have some time off. Well, as much time off as they ever got. This was good, seeing as they didn't need to call in sick or take a personal day. JJ had gone home with a promise to return soon, Castiel had gone off to do whatever angels did, and Dean had gone on a "food run" as he called it. Prentiss and Sam were now sitting in Reid's room in case he woke up.

"We should make him more comfortable," Sam muttered. He remembered that, while most hunters could sleep in any place or way, Spencer had always had a hard time sleeping in anything other than pajamas. He stood and began unlacing his shoelaces. Prentiss looked up as he was pulling off his boot. Her eyes widened.

"Wait!" She shouted, but it was too late. As soon as the shoe was off his foot he gasped, eyes shooting open. He sat up and grabbed Sams wrist faster than Sam thought the kid could move.

"Please," He begged, "Don't, I'm not a sinner." his eyes were far away, and Sam sat there like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Prentiss moved to sit next to Reid, at his eye level. Sam tried to move his hand, but Reid flinched and he stopped. It was obvious that he wasn't really awake, caught in a waking nightmare.

"Reid," Prentiss said softly. He didn't react, and she said it again a little louder. "Reid." this time, he did turn to look at her. "Reid, it's me, it's Emily. Reid, you're not there anymore. You're safe, he's not here." She repeated this mantra until his eyes cleared.

"Prentiss?" He rasped, and seemed shocked to hear his own voice. "Prentiss, you need to call-" She shook her head.

"It's gone. We called them, it's gone." His eyes were desperate.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.

"We're sure," Sam said, and Reid turned to face him.

"Y-you're here!" He said and flung himself at him. Sam caught him and they hugged for several minutes before Reid pulled away. "I feel like shit."

"Being possessed would do that to you." He laughed.

"You have no idea. How long has it been? Two weeks." He laid down, and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Two weeks?" Prentiss nodded gravely.

"Where's Dean?" Reid asked, looking around for the older Winchester. It used to be where one was, the other wasn't far, and he doubted that had changed.

"He's on a food run," Sam told him. He nodded.

"I'm just gonna," His words slurred slightly and his eyes closed. He was out cold in seconds. Prentiss looked at him sadly.

"Don't try to take off his other shoe." She said, and he nodded. He wanted to ask what happened, why that was a no-go when Morgan walked in.

"What did you do?" He asked as he surveyed the room.

"I, uh, tried to take off his shoe," Sam said and Morgan made a sound.

"Damn." He muttered.

…

Later, Reid was more lucid, JJ was back, and Sam was feeling guilty about what had happened earlier, but Reid had waved him off.

"It's not a big deal," He'd said, "Just, don't mention it. Okay?" but Sam thought that it _was_ a big deal. You didn't react like that over something that wasn't a big deal, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded. They were now all sitting in his living room, which, in Reid's opinion, was too many people.

"So, uh, we've gotta know what happened," Dean said gruffly after several seconds of quiet. He nodded and steeled himself for his team's reaction to his story. _And you're own…_ his mind whispered, but he ignored it.

"It started about three years ago…"

 _Reid stalked down the street, staying in the shadows out of habit. With his weapons covered by black clothes, he knew he would probably be mistaken for a criminal if he was seen. That, however, wouldn't be a problem with his badge. It was real, unlike some of the hunter's he knew. He looked around once more when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. This was all a game of cat and mouse, though it was hard to tell which was which at this point. He felt strong arms wrap around his torso, and he was slammed into the wall next to him._

" _And so the hunter becomes the hunted." The thing behind him hissed. Reid was still slightly dazed, or, that's what the demon thought, at least. He wasn't expecting the seemingly thin man to whip around with unexpected force, catching him off guard. Before he could even think about what was happening, something lodged itself into his vessels leg. He looked down to see that the kid had shot him, and snorted. "Bullets don't work on demons, kid." He was unnerved by the bloody smile he received._

" _These ones do." and before the demon could even think about vacating his now weak vessel, everything went dark._

 _._

 _Reid tied off the last rope an stepped out of the circle as the demon woke._

" _What the hell was that?" The thing hissed, and Reid simply looked at him for a moment._

" _A devil's trap bullet. All it takes is some creativity and a little skill."_

" _So, now what? Send me back to Hell?" It asked. Reid tilted his head._

" _A little eager, are we?" He asked, in full hunter mode now. He was planning on exorcizing it, but not until he had the answers he needed._

" _Not at all," It said, "Just hoping to get away from you as soon as possible."_

" _I have a few questions before we get to that," Reid said. And he did get those answers._

…

"And that was it," Reid concluded his story. "Or at least, I thought it was, until two weeks ago."

"Dude, how did they get the drop on you?" Dean asked while Reid's teammates were still slightly in shock. It was one thing to be told your friend hunted monsters, it was a completely different thing to hear him admit to it.

"I, uh, I heard a kid crying from an alleyway." He admitted sheepishly. "When I went to check it out, I was jumped." As if remembering something suddenly, his hand went to his arm to find mended flesh. His brow furrowed, having expected some pain at the very least. "What the hell?" He asked.

"We, uh, called a friend to heal you," Sam muttered, feeling guilty they had done it without his permission.

"How?" He asked, not knowing of anything that could heal something so severe.

"Angels," JJ whispered, finally able to make her mouth work. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's your turn to do some explaining." He said, looking at each of them in turn.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I suck, and I am so sorry. I am normally awesome with updating, but things are crazy and I'm terrible at geometry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, faved, or read this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox.**

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys just _don't_ settle down anywhere," Prentiss said as she leaned against the doorjamb, watching the boys pack up their duffle bags.

"Yeah, well, not much we can do about that when we have monsters and law enforcement on our tails," Dean said, flashing her a flirtatious smile. Her brow furrowed.

"What are you wanted for?" She asked, wondering if Reid knew about that.

"Several counts of murder," Dean informed her, and she tensed slightly.

"Dean, c'mon man, stop messing with her." Sam scolded his brother, before turning back to her.

"We are wanted for murder, but we didn't _actually_ murder anyone. It was a shapeshifter that looked like Dean, and… I'm actually not wanted for murder at all." She raised her eyebrows, and he shrugged. "They think I'm an accomplice. Or just stupid, but neither are accurate so I try not to think about it."

"Good to know," She said, making a mental note to ask Reid about that later. JJ and Morgan had already said their goodbyes to the Winchesters and went home, JJ to be with her family and Morgan to take care of his dog. Prentiss had no such obligations and decided to stick around a while to see them off. Reid walked in, carrying their supply bag on his shoulder before handing it off to Sam.

"You know, you guys could stay a little longer if you want," Reid said, giving them puppy dog eyes to rival Sam's.

"Sorry, man, but we gotta get going. Places to be, people to save," Dean said, and Reid nodded.

"Yeah, I know, just… be careful." He said. Dean pulled into a quick hug, patting him on the back, and Sam did the same.

"You too, kid. Make sure to get that tattoo re-done as soon as possible. We don't want your body getting hijacked again." Reid laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I will." He promised. Dean opened the door, hoisting the bag further up on his shoulder.

"See ya," Sam said, waving before he closed the door to the apartment.

"So," Prentiss said, turning to Reid once they were gone. "You're a hunter in your spare time?" He looked a little embarrassed but nodded regardless.

"Yeah, I uh, only tend to take hunts if I'm around and not other hunters are in the area to take care of it." She hummed.

"I'd like to come on your next hunt, if you wouldn't mind." She said, and he sputtered.

"What?" He finally settled on, and she shrugged, expecting that reaction or something akin to it.

"I want to become a hunter," She said, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes as if he could feel a headache coming on already.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope,"

"Well then, I guess you better start taking notes. You've got a lot to learn."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I actually took forever to get this out. I was planning on finishing my other story, then finishing this one, but that probably would have taken a lot longer. For anyone who liked this story, I am planning on making this into a new 'vers. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, or faved!**


End file.
